(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to windshield wiper blades, and more particularly to a blade assembly providing even distribution of pressure against the windshield.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 10, a conventional windshield wiper blade assembly contains a large arm 91 and a number of medium and small arms 92 and 93. The large arm 91 has an attachment element 911 for connection to the windshield wiper arm (not shown); while the small arms 93 jointly support a rubber strip. The problem with the conventional blade assembly is that a series of arms branch out from the middle like a tree, so the rubber strip is actually connected in several places, causing uneven distribution of pressure against the windshield and leaving streaks when the blade assembly is in operation.